A Typical Morning
by Shonen Nagasaki
Summary: In this typical routine for the Danny Phantom characters, can you guess who it is? I'm sure you will. Review and let me know what you think!


**Title: Mystery Characters**

**See if you can guess who the characters are! It's really stupid and I know you'll probably get it right off the bat, but it was fun writing it, so...enjoy.**

It's amazing how one can wake at 7:52 in the morning and still make it to school on time. How, you ask? Well, when you have a secret like this...it's simple.

Imagine it, you wake up from your peaceful sleep and stretch, yawning. Then you sit up in your large bed and look around, slipping your feet over the side and standing shakily. When you find your balance you continue to walk out of the room and into the hall, making your way to the stairs and down them with extra care. When you reach the bottom you make a left turn and walk straight into the kitchen. This is your morning sanctuary where you can wake up fully.

You make your way across the cold tiles of the kitchen floor and sit down in your favorite chair at the end of the circle table where the refrigerator is closest. You notice footsteps coming closer into the kitchen and turn around to see your sibling. They speak to you, "Good morning, sunshine!" You ignore them and continue to scoot back in your chair and open the fridge door, looking inside lazily to find a certain orange juice container that had your name on it, waiting for you. You grab it and shut the door, turning around and sitting it down on the table. You look up to your sibling, watching them fiddle with the coffee maker and put the coffee beans into the filter and then place it into the machine. You clear your throat to, well, clear it and to get their attention. They do not turn around.

"What do you want?"

You smile slightly at the person and speak clearly, fully awake, "Will you get me a glass?" They stop instantly and turn their head slightly, pointing their eyes at you, "Get it yourself." You make a quick comeback, "I can't." They stare at you longer as if burning a hole into you. Your smile grows and you lean back in your chair. They sigh, "Fine." Your sibling reaches into the cabinet next to them and grabs a small coffee mug and you immediately restate, "I said a glass." They continue to set the mug down by the coffee maker and reach into the cabinet again for a glass. You blush at your early accusations. They turn slightly to where you can see their smug grin and they walk to you, sitting the glass on the opposite end from you, then walk back and continue to make their coffee.

"Aw, c'mon! Why'd you put it over there?"

"You didn't specify where to put it. Stop being lazy and get it yourself."

You groan, reluctantly getting up from your chair, and grab the glass, pouring the orange juice to the brim. You sit back down and chug the liquid down. You sigh and look at your sibling, a smug grin on your face now, "Thank you, that was wonderful." Your sibling turns slightly and leans against the counter, "Whatever." You chuckle, "I wasn't talking to you. I was thanking myself." They groan and turn away, then look at the watch on their wrist. You noticed them smile, "You have five minutes." You smile again, "Don't worry! I got it under control." You walk out of the kitchen back upstairs and into your room, leaving your sibling to yell after you, "You're gonna eat those words one day!"

You slip off your T-shirt and throw it onto the bed, reaching for the rim of your pajamas. You slip out of them and grab a clean pair of school clothes from the dresser on the opposite wall. Then you dress into a pair of jeans and a white tee and are soon on your way down the stairs again. You walk on and come to a door. You open it and peek down the stairs, "Mom, Dad!" The two at the bottom of the stairs look up and smile, "Be right there, honey." You step back and close the door, walking back into the kitchen where your bag sits in your chair. You look to your sibling.

"Mom and Dad'll be right up. I think they tried to do an all-nighter again."

Your sibling sighs and shakes their head, "I don't see why they don't give it up and spend time with us. We are their children." You shake your head, laughing inside. An awkward silence then fills the room and you wait, knowing that your parents will be here at any moment. You hear your sibling gasp, "Oh my gosh, it's 8:29! We'd better get going!" You gasp as well and look around, noticing the item you search for on the table. You grab your house key and take to the door, disappearing in your sibling's eyes, "Gotta go, see ya!" They shout for you, but you don't hear them. You're already half way to school.

Jazz grabbed Danny's bag and rushed to the door, waving her hand in the air, "Danny! Wait, you forgot your bag!" She sighed, "Danny..." The teen walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her own bag, then walked to the door just as her parents entered the room. She stopped.

"Jazz? Where's Danny?" Maddie looked down to her watch, "Oh, I see. See you after school, honey." Jack waved, "Have a _great_ day, Jasmine." Jazz smiled awkwardly, "Bye." She then walked out the door, both bags in her hand.

**-Shonen L. Nagasaki**


End file.
